Dear Diary
by Kansani
Summary: Hinata and Kiba is writing about each other, their feelings and such in their diaries. Sucky Summary...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: n'durr... This is gonna be a chapter story D: It was meant as a oneshot, but it didn't turn put like that. It'll be written from two POV:s; Hinatas and Kibas. And they're writing in their diarys... But... I wouldnt call Kibas "diary" for a diary... Eh... yeah...**

**every second chapter is Hinata, and every second is Kiba... Kinda '**

**Well, just go on and read, and please review and tell me what you think.**

** DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto, but I do own the idea behind this fic ' **

------_  
_

_Dear diary._

_You know how I always have written about Naruto-kun? About how great he is and such? Well… Recently, I have started to notice Kiba-kun more. He has this… wild charm, which I can't resist. I want to be around him all the time, to see him, talk to him, and listen to what he says. I wanna be close to him, and feel his scent in my nose... He smells really nice, you know. He smells like a mix of dog, nature and aftershave. Kiba-kun actually have to shave, diary! Can you believe that? I never noticed that he started to become a man, that his body has grown bigger, that his voice got deeper, that he got more mature. Or how handsome he have become… Sometimes, I get this feeling that I want him to embrace me hard with those strong arms and hold me close forever. And I don't understand why… 'Cause… I do love Naruto-kun… Right? I don't love Kiba-kun, do I? It would be so weird if I did… I've been in love with Naruto-kun for years… I can't stop doing that now… can I? But… Now when I think about it, a couple of days ago, when we were training, just the two of us, he was lunging towards me, but then we both fell, and he ended up on top of me, and then, just for a short moment, it was like he was going to kiss me. And during that short moment, it felt like my heart had stopped beating. I wanted him to kiss me, I really did. I've never felt like that about Naruto-kun. I have wanted to kiss him yes, but not that badly. I really wanted Kiba-kun to kiss me passionately, just like in the love novels. I wanted him to whisper soft and gentle words in my ear while holding me close. But he didn't. He just quickly got of me, and helped me up while laughing and saying sorry. _

_But, when it seemed like he was going to kiss me, I saw something in his eyes. Something that was burning, like… A fiery hot love… or something. I can't get that look out of my head. His eyes told me he wanted me, but he acted like he didn't… Is Kiba-Kun in love… with me? He… can't love me… I mean, it's just me… No one special… I'm not special in anyway at all. I'm just old, boring Hinata. _

_Well, Diary, I have to quit now. I'm going to bed. _

_See you tomorrow!_

_/Hinata_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chap 2... YAY FOR SHORTNESS!!XD every chapter of this story will be short... It's hard to write long chapters out of a diary D:

Well, Read and review please, kthxbai

**God, I feel so pathetic now… I'****m writing a frigging diary! I'm a guy, and I started to write a diary! God, I hope that no one ever will find out. I will die of embarrassment then. **

**Anyways, I think that Hinata have started to suspect something. I think I blew it when I fell over her the other day. Should I confess to her? Or should I just… try to forget her? I don't want to get rejected… I mean, I'm fine as we are now, friends. As long I can meet her and talk to her, everything is fine. ****And besides, she likes Naruto. She's had this big crush on him forever. And he'll stop being so god damn oblivious some day, and notice her. And then he'll realise that she's the most beautiful woman on earth, and then, he'll take her. But Hinata don't seem to realise it either. She's totally oblivious for all the guys that try to hit on her. Good luck she got me to protect her, or else she would've gotten raped about a hundred times by now. I hate that she don't realise how her beauty affects guys, especially when we're on missions, and I wake up and find out that she has cuddled up to me during the night. She sleeps in short shorts and a mesh shirt for gods' sake. It makes me wanna do bad stuff to her. I wanna hold her down and rip of both hers and mine clothes and make her a full-fledged woman. I always thank the gods that Shino sleeps in the same tent or room, 'cause if he hadn't, I really would do that to Hinata. And I don't want to hurt her. I hate it when she cries; I never know what to do, or to say. I often just tell some stupid joke and she'll just smile, still crying. I just wanna hug her and kiss away her tears when she cries, but I can't. She's in love with Naruto, and I can't hug her and kiss her and stuff when she cries over him. It would just hurt her more. Dammit, why does everything have to be so fucking complicated? Why can't I just go up to her, kiss her and confess my love? I don't even know if I want to confess my love, for gods' sake! I'm fine just being friends! Or at least so long she's a guaranteed single. If she ever gets a boyfriend, and it isn't me I'm gonna… I'm gonna beat the living shit outta him. It's not that I'm jealous, it's just that I don't like other people touching what's MINE! Hinata's mine, even if she don't like it.**

**Well, Gotta go to bed now, or else Mom'll kill me for oversleeping again…**

**Kiba**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chap 3!! YAY!! It's so short D: I hate short chapters, and my story is filled with them XD **

**Well, read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_Today when we were training,__ Kiba-kun gave me this really strange look. And I don't know why. I mean, is it so weird when I take of my jacket because it's too hot outside? I don't think it's weird, but he seemed to think so, because he lost concentration and couldn't even dodge my attacks. So when I threw a kunai towards him, he got it in his shoulder. And first he didn't even seem to notice, he just stood there, looking at me, until Akamaru ran to him, and tried to take away the kunai with his big paws. Then Kiba-kun seemed to wake up from his trance, and pulled out the kunai, saying something about: "You've gotten better Hinata…" And when I was supposed to take care of his wound, he first refused to take of his jacket. And he didn't want to tell me why, and after a little while, I unzipped his jacket and made him take it of. We sat down on the ground and then, he refused to take of his shirt. He was almost acting like a little kid that doesn't want to go to bed. But when I started to pull up his shirt, he grabbed my hands and told me he would do it. So he took of his shirt, and I almost blushed from it. He has such a well trained body, and he has a six pack. I didn't know that. And his tanned skin fits so well with his well trained body that I just wanted to… touch him. I wanted to touch Kiba-kuns muscles; I wanted to caress his tanned skin. I have never realised how… how sexy Kiba-kun is. I can't believe that he don't have a girlfriend, he's really nice and caring, he always protects his friends and he's really loyal, and he's really sexy. _

_I'm blushing now __diary and I don't understand why…_

_Anyways, I got myself together and started to take care of his wound, and when I was cleaning it, I had to move a little closer, and then I could feel Kiba-kuns breathing on my shoulder and neck, and it made my heart beat faster. I wanted him to hold me, and kiss me, so I moved even closer, and then his breathing went faster. And when I finished to clean the wound and started to put on bandages, it went even faster. I looked a little at him, and then he looked away; mumbling that it was so hot outside that he was dying. But it looked like he was blushing, and it made my heart skip a beat. I don't know why, because I'm not in love with him. I'm not! The one I love is Naruto-kun. No one else, just Naruto-kun. So, what should I write about him? Let's see, he has a sexy body… But not as sexy as Kiba-kuns… and Naruto-kuns eyes are enthralling… But Kiba-kuns is more enthralling… I could drown in them… _

_No, stop it Hinata, you're in love with Naruto-kun and no one else. _

_I better go to bed now before I go crazy._

_See you tomorrow!_

_/Hinata_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4... I just realised that I've made Kiba a horny bastard XD and I wonder, should I M rate this fic? O-o well, w/e

* * *

**Why the fuck does Hinata have such a god damn sexy body?! ****And why are her hands so fucking soft?! It's pretty frustrating when I can't touch her as I want. I hate it when she takes of her jacket. I FUCKING HATE IT! Under it she has this shirt that doesn't leave anything to your imagination. I mean, I could see the contours of her bra for gods' sake! And it resulted in that I totally spaced out and just stared at her. And THAT resulted in me getting a kunai in my shoulder. Hinata got really stressed over it too, and wanted to take care of it, but I didn't want her to. I don't want her to see me half naked, and I don't want her to touch me. Don't she realise that her being so close to me, in that god damn shirt, gives me a fucking boner? And when she began to move closer and put on the bandages, it just got worse. I really had to stop myself from pulling her close, kiss her and then push her to the ground and press my stuff friend against her tight, to make her realise what she does to me. I really do love her, but sometimes my manly urges just get to much, and then I have to get as far away from her as I can, but the most times, I can't. It would seem really weird if I just ran away from her. I've decided to confess to her, but I don't know how to do it. I wanna show my love in a good way, in a way that makes her realise how big my love for her is. 'cause if she does, she can't just throw it away. I don't want her to reject me and my love. I want her to take me to her heart and keep me there forever. I wanna raise a family with her. And that means it's serious. I don't even like kids that much. They're just noisy and disturbing. And they smell weird too.**

**But anyways, I have to figure out a good way to confess my love to her, without sleeping with her. That's the only idea I've got in my head right now. To ask her to come with me home after we've trained, and take her to my room, talk a little, and then kiss her, push her down to my bed, take of our clothes, kiss her all over and then… **

**Stupid idea, since she probably wants Naruto to take her virginity. And her first kiss. Fucking Naruto, I wanna kick his fucking butt when he makes her blush, just by walking by. And when he makes her cry, I wanna rip off his fucking balls, and make him eat them. Sometimes, I just wanna go and hit him straight in his ugly little face and tell him that she loves him, but that he doesn't deserve her love. 'cause he don't. He just hurt her with his fucking obliviousness. Sometimes, I hate him so much. He don't realise how fucking lucky he is to have her love. She would give up anything, just so she could be with him. She would even give up our friendship, if Naruto would tell her that he would date her if she did. I know that, and I would be happy for her sake if she did, 'cause it would mean that she's happy. Even if it would feel like I'm dying, I would be happy for her. **

**Well, gotta go 'n shower now. **

**Bye**

**Kiba**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chap 5!! Woho!! I'm starting to get to the plotthingy in this story!! (it's about time...) Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!! :D  
**

* * *

_Dear __diary_

_I have decided to stop writing about Kiba-kun for a while. __I mean, I'm not in love with him! I'm in love with Naruto-kun. I met him today by the way. He smiled towards me and I felt like I was going to faint. And then he began to talk to me about some mission he had done and I couldn't believe it. He was talking to me. Naruto talked to me! But I never got to answer him, because Sakura-san showed up and started to yell at him. I wish she could be nicer to him. I mean, even if he's late for practise and such, she don't have to yell at him and hit him. I don't do that to Kiba-kun when he's late. And he's late for practise very often nowadays. I wonder why… He maybe has a secret girlfriend! I wonder why he hasn't told me then… And I wonder who it is… TenTen-san? No… She's going out with Neji-niisama… Sakura-san? No… He doesn't like her… Ino-san? … It might be her, but I thought she liked Shikamaru… I maybe should ask him sometime… _

_Oh no, I'm writing about Kiba-kun again… I don't seem to be able to get him out of my head. Sometimes I can find myself, staring out a window, thinking of him. It's really weird. __And sometimes, when I see him smile, my heart skips a beat or two. His lips seem so soft, for some reason. Are guys supposed to have soft lips? I don't know really… I've never kissed anyone. I wonder how it feels… I've seen people kiss, and it seems really nice. It means that you have someone to love, and someone that loves you. That would be so wonderful… But what boy would love me? I'm just a shy, boring, plain girl… Nothing special at all. But it would be really nice if someone would love me… I wish that someone could ask me out, just for once. I've never been on a date, but it seems so fun. Ino-san has talked about dates she has been on, and it sounded so fun. I'm so jealous of her... I wanna date too! I wanna have a boyfriend! To bad Naruto-kun is in love with Sakura-san… or else I would've asked him out… But I wouldn't have the courage to ask him out anyways… I guess I just have to wait and see if someone wants to ask me out someday… _

_Oh, By the way, Tomorrow, Kiba-kun and I will head out for a mission, just the two of us. Shino-kun has a mission with his father, and our mission isn't so complicated. We're just supposed to guard a wedding in another town. I bet it'll be fun. I love weddings. And I'll get to see Kiba-kun in a tuxedo. He hates formal clothes, so this'll be the first time I see him in any. _

_Well, I have to go to bed now._

_See you when I get back from the mission!_

_/Hinata_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: -evil laughter- My plan is coming to it's eh... edge... or something XD W/E. Next chapter will come soon, because it's the chapter I've been waiting to write ever since I started this story :D

* * *

**I hate the world. I hate the Hokage. ****I hate Shino. I hate Shinos frigging dad. I hate myself and I hate Hinata. **

**I don't wanna go on a mission alone with her! I DON'T WANNA! It'll mean that on the way to the wedding and on the way back we'll sleep in the same tent. ALONE!! And since it is summer and all, Hinata'll just sleep in her fucking shorts and that god damn mesh shirt! I have to make sure of that she doesn't cuddle up to me. I won't be able to handle that. I'll do something bad, I know it! Dammit! WHY ME?! And it had to be a fucking wedding! She'll have a really sexy dress; I saw when she bought it. It's a lavender-purple, knee short dress, which totally matches her hair and eyes. It'll make her look even more beautiful than ever! Sometimes I really wish that Hinata was really ugly. Like Sakura, or someone. Then everything would've been easier. Then I would've been able to resist her more. But now I can't. God damn it all. And I have to wear a fucking tux… I HATE TUXES!! I can't move in them. I can't jump or run or anything. If the wedding gets attacked, how am I supposed to fight? Just a thought. And how'll Hinata be able to fight in her dress? I just wonder. The Hokage is a brainless old bitch, and we should get a new one. And she said that I couldn't bring Akamaru, 'cause "he wasn't needed." So he can't stop me from doing something bad. I'm doomed. Right now, I wish that I never had become a ninja. Then I wouldn't have this problem. Dammit all. I can't call in sick, 'cause I don't want Hinata to go with an other guy. I don't trust them. Not when they're around Hinata at least. **

**Why am I so jealous? She's not my girlfriend or anything… We're just friends… And it's not like we'll ever be anything else… She just doesn't see me like that. I'm just "Kiba-kun" to her. I want her to just call me Kiba. Nothing else. I mean… If she calls me just Kiba, it'll show that we're closer than just friends. I want her to love me… Like I love her. Dammit. I'm getting all depressed and stuff here. That's not like me. I've to get over it. I have to get over Hinata… Until tomorrow…. Dammit! I can't get over her in one night. But I have to try… But what can I do? I can try to… To… n'durr… I don't know what to do! Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! I have to get over her! NOW!! **

**Ok, Kiba. Think of something else. Think of…. Of… ****Dammit!! I can't come up with anything to think of! I can just go to bed and sleep on it.**

**I'll write about my failure when I get back.**

**Kiba**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: FINALLY!! The chapter that made me write this story, AND the chapter that made me change rating. I'm supreme (My ego sure is). **

**Holy cow and her mother! This is the longest chapter in this story :O But I'm not suprised... fufufufu...**

**Just read it, ok? kthxbai**

* * *

_I… I can't believe what happened on the mission with Kiba-kun! I… He… We… Kiba-kun… and… I… we… slept with each other! __I can't believe that we did that! I mean… It was Kiba-kun… and me! _

_Ok, Diary, I should tell you what happened._

_We had been on the wedding, and were on our way home. We had sat up our camp and after a light dinner, we decided to sleep. So while Kiba-kun attended to his natural needs, I undressed and took on my sleeping clothes, and crawled down into my sleeping bag. After a short while Kiba-kun came in too and undressed and laid down into his sleeping bag. And then we just laid there a short while, talking a little about the wedding and such. And then we went to sleep. But I woke up a few hours later because it was so hot in the tent, so I crawled out of my sleeping bag, and since I'm afraid of the dark, I cuddled up to Kiba-kun as a comfort, and I had almost fell asleep again when I felt how Kiba-kun rolled so he laid on top of me, and kissed me. I got really shocked from it, since it was my first kiss ever, and because it was Kiba-kun. But that shock got replaced by a new shock when he started to touch my body. I didn't know what to do! I mean I'm inexperienced (or was) and I had never expected Kiba-kun to do that. It felt both right and wrong on the same time, and it made me so confused. But I couldn't get myself to push him away, so we laid there a while, until Kiba-kun ended the kiss and ripped of my shirt AND my bra. I began to blush really bad, and tried to cover myself up with my hands, while asking what he did. But he didn't answer; he just took of my shorts and panties too. I began to blush even more, and began to squirm when he sat up straight and looked at me. I didn't want him to look at me when I was naked. I felt so embarrassed. He leaned down and began to kiss my neck, and then I felt it, the big bump towards my inner tight. Kiba-kun was erected, because of me. It scared me, it scared me really much. I didn't know what to do. I think it was then I realised that Kiba-kun maybe was planning to sleep with me. I didn't know if I wanted to sleep with him, I didn't know if I was ready to sleep with anyone. Kiba-kun then took of his boxers, and his shirt, and began to touch my breasts, and I wanted to push him away, but couldn't get myself to do it, since his touch send shivers down my spine, and I couldn't help myself but moan a little when he squeezed them. His touch made me feel good. And he was so gentle, even if it felt a little greedy sometimes. I couldn't stop myself from touching him when he was touching me like that. I started to caress his six pack, and when I did, he kissed me again. I kissed back, and I don't know why. But my heart was beating like crazy and it felt so good to lay there and touch and be touched. After a while, he ended the kiss and began to kiss my neck again. And then I felt how he started to slid inside me. I gasped and grabbed his hair, it hurted really much. He kissed my neck more, and took it a little slower. But it still hurted and I got teary eyes and hid my face at his shoulder; I didn't know what to do. I was so scared, and it hurt, but I wanted more, and I wanted him to kiss and touch me more, and everything was so confusing. I started to cry a little, but then Kiba-kun stopped to kiss my neck, and moved his mouth to my ear and whispered "I love you". I stopped crying of pure shock. And when he started to tell me how much he loved me, the pain disappeared a little. And when he was done, it was completely gone. I hugged him hard, not knowing what to say, because it was the first time ever a boy had confessed to me, and he was taking my virginity as he said it. And we laid there a while, until he asked if the pain was gone. I just nodded, still hugging him. He stroke my hair and kissed me again, as he began to thrust a little. I hugged him harder, I still didn't know if I wanted this, but it felt good. I began to wonder how it would've felt like if it had been Naruto-kun, so I tried to imagine that is was Naruto-kun, but then it started to feel really wrong. It only felt right when it was Kiba-kun. That was so weird… I maybe am in love with Kiba-kun after all… Oh… I have to think this over… I think I'm gonna go and take a bath…_

_/Hinata_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the shortest chap In this story (at least I think so) :D But I like it. And I don't think Kiba would write so much in his Diarythingy right now (lol).

Well, read and enjoy :D

* * *

  


**I hope that mom or Hana won't find this. I'm gonna hide it under my boxers, 'cause they would never touch my boxers.**

… **Damn… I should just go and hid under a big rock or ****something and rot for eternity.**

**I practically raped Hinata. I didn't know if she wanted it or anything, I just continued. I couldn't stop myself. I just love and want her too much. Dammit. I don't know what I should do, I mean… I can't undo it in any way, and I can't give her back her virginity. I wish I could talk to someone about this, but who? I don't know any grown ups I trust like that. And I can't talk to mom, 'cause she would totally kill me, Kurenai would do the same and The Hokage is an old fatty bitch. Dammit. And I can't talk to Shino, 'cause he would look at me with those scary eyes you can't barely see through his sunglasses and then say that I have myself to blame and that I shouldn't disturb him with my problems. **

**I maybe should talk with Hinata… To tell her that I'm really sorry, and that I'll make it up to her in any possible way. I don't wanna lose her as a friend… ****She means too much to me. I wanna tell her I'm sorry, but I don't know if she wants to talk to me… When we walked home now this morning, we didn't speak or look at each other. We even kept a distance in about 19 feet, she first, and then me. **

**I wonder how she feels… I wish that I could undo it, but I can't. **

**Why do I always mess up things like this?! Why?! I don't understand! Dammit! **

**I really should talk to her… But what should I say? I'm not even sure of what I did or said to her, so I don't know what she thinks of me. I think that I could've confessed to her, but I'm not sure… I actually hope that I confessed to her, 'cause then she knows why I slept with/raped her. I gotta talk to her soon. As soon I've figured out to say. **

**I hope she don't hate me… If she does, I don't know what I'll do… I don't care if she loves me or not, as long I can have her as my friend. **

**I think I'm gonna go take a shower and think it all over…**

**Kiba**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Oh god D: I'm sorry for the shortness, and suckyness. I've a small writers block and everything is ¤¤#¤ in my brain D: I'll try to overwin my artblock as fast as possible D:**

* * *

_Dear diary._

_I can't get Kiba-kun out of my head, the naked Kiba-kun, how his body looked in the dusk. How his chest moved when he breathed, how his muscles flexed a little when he moved them, how every part of his body looked when he laid beside me, panting._

_I can't sleep. Because I want him to be next to me, holding me close. I really think I'm in love with him for real. Should I tell him that? He loves me too, after all… But… He maybe just said that so I wouldn't tell him to stop… But Kiba-kun wouldn't do that… Would he? Oh, I don't know what to do at all. I want to be with him so bad, but I don't know what to say to him… I'm so bad at this… I blush even if I just think of him. I almost think that I have to ask someone who knows a lot about love for help… But who? I don't really have any close friends except of Kiba-kun and Shino-kun… And I can't ask Kiba-kun… I maybe can ask Shino-kun… He's smart and everything… Right, I'll ask Shino-kun, and if he gives me any good advices, I'll talk to Kiba-kun. Good, Now I can think of something else._

_I wonder if I'm still in love with Naruto-kun… I don't get that warm feeling in my stomach anymore when I think of him, or see him… And I don't daydream about him… It's just Kiba-kun… Kiba-kun has totally taken over my head. I can't think of anything else than him. His dark eyes, his chocolate brown unruly hair, his lopsided smile… Why haven't I noticed all this before? It's so crazy and weird. I get all warm just by thinking of him. And when I think of him naked, I get all weird inside. I kinda like that feeling… _

_Oh no, what am I writing!? I better go and do something else before I start writing weirder stuffs. _

_See you tomorrow!  
Hinata_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: WOHO!! I won against the writersblock :'D And Now I will be able update more often :3

* * *

**It's in the middle of the night and I can't sleep. ****I hate it when I can't sleep. I get so bored, and I get so fucking tired the next day. And I have to be sharp tomorrow, since first I'm going to ask Shino for advices and what I should do with the "I-slept-with-Hinata" thing, and then talk to Hinata. Shino's smart, he can come up with something good. I really want to get friends with Hinata again… I can't stand being without her any longer… Man, why is my life so complicated? But it's probably me myself who makes my life complicated… Dammit… I just wanted to be with her… And it's not my fault that she's so goddamn sexy… I mean, her curves… They could drive any man crazy… And when you get to feel her soft skin, you can't help yourself from getting a boner, and when you've got a boner, you can't help yourself for so long. But you can't really make what I did right by saying that… Damn. I really hope that she doesn't hate me… And that she hasn't told her dad. Then I'm dead for sure. But if my mom finds out… Then I'm more than dead. They won't even find my bones. Urgh… I don't wanna think of that… I really hope that she'll never find out. And besides, it's none of her business who I sleep with… wait… no… fuck! FUCK IT!! I didn't have any condom when I slept with Hinata! Fuck it Fuck it Fuck it Fuck it Fuck it Fuck it Fuck it!! I might just as well go and kill myself right now, if I'm going to die anyways… 'Cause if Hinata's pregnant, I'll get a big fucking group beating… And they'll make sure of that I'm dead before they stop. **

**Ok… I have to think… When did Hinata last have her period? … About a month ago… maybe… fuck it… **

**I'll go and die now**

**Kiba**

* * *

A/N: Oh, And Before you ppl ask and stuff. Kiba has a super sense of smelling. He should be able to smell whenever Hinata have her period... :3

Oh, Kiba, you naughty naught little stalker


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I began to write this chap at school, In history class, and finished it in math XD My teachers must love me so much XD And I was listening to Gackt when I wrote it.. It's kinda long.. hehe... **

**Oh, And thanks for all the reviews :D It makes me so happy :D Love you all... And some of your reviews has given me ideas :D And that helped me out of my writersblock (hearts and roses to you all!) **

* * *

_Dear diary._

_Today… Today when I was on my way to Shino-kun… I didn't think of which way I took, and I didn't realise it until I was outside Kiba-kuns house, staring at him, as he stared at me. He had walked out of his house the exact moment I was walking past it. My heart began to beat like crazy, and I felt how I got all warm when I saw him. He was so handsome. I just wanted to kiss him, and to hug him, and him to hold me. Without that I had noticed, we had walked to each other and he kissed me. His lips were so soft and they fitted so perfectly with mine, and everything felt so right. He put his arms around me and pulled me close to him, and I swear I could hear his heartbeat. Suddenly, I heard a door close behind me, and when I opened my eyes, I was inside Kiba-Kuns house. I didn't really know how he had managed to take me in there, but I didn't have the time to think, since he was half dragging, half carrying me towards his room. When we got there, he dumped me on his bed, before he closed and locked the door. I sat up in the bed and looked at him. He looked back at me in silence. I said "Kiba-kun" But he shook his head as he walked to me. _

"_Don't… say anything…" That was the only thing he said before he kissed me again, pushing me down on the bed, and laid on top of me. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It felt so right, I couldn't imagine anything that could feel more right than that. I put my arms around his neck, and pressed myself closer to him. He was so warm. I then felt how he opened my jacket and put his hands under my shirt. I got Goosebumps under his touch, and shivered of delight. When he began to undress me, I helped him, but he didn't attempt to take of my underwear, instead he began to undress himself. When he'd taken of his shirt, I leaned up and kissed his chest. He groaned a little when I did, and it pleased me. I kissed it more, before he began to suck at my neck. And then we laid there a while, just kissing and touching each other. Then suddenly he got away from me, and got out of the bed, turning his back towards me, and said "You should go…" I sat up in the bed and looked at him._

"_Kiba-kun…" He began to walk to the door._

"_Get dressed and leave… Please…" I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't want to, but before I could do it, he left the room, closing the door after him. So I quietly got dressed, and left the house. And when I got to Shino-kuns house, his father told me that Shino-kun wasn't at home, so I had to walk home again…_

_I wonder why Kiba-kun told me to leave… And why he stopped… I mean… I know he wanted to sleep with me again… I felt it towards my leg just before he stopped. _

_Oh diary… Everything is so confusing… I don't know what to do._

_I think I'll go and take a relaxing bath, and just be a while._

_See you tomorrow!_

_/Hinata_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay, Chapter 12 is up :D Love to the world and... eh... all my fans :D

* * *

**I almost did it, again. I almost slept with her, again. ****But this time, I managed to stop myself in time. I don't wanna hurt her again, not ever again. Not my Hinata. But she's not really mine… Dammit. I want her to be mine, but it'll never be like that, no matter how much I love her, and kiss her. She won't ever like me… Even if she seemed quite turned on before… I mean, she did kiss back and such… Maybe it just was because she didn't wanna make me feel bad…. It's Hinata after all… Man… Maybe I just should try to forget her… I mean, I called Bugboy after that she had left, and he came here, and I told him the whole thing, from the beginning, and instead of giving me advices, he HIT me! A straight right into my face! And then his bugs bit me! Fucking Bugboy… I'll kick his sorry butt later. And Since Bugboy, is an ass, and don't wanna help me, I have to figure out something by myself… Dammit. I'm bad at this… I was just lucky that I could stop myself today… I gotta get away from her. I'll go and talk to the Hokage later, and ask for permission to train outside the village… far away from the village… I hope she'll let me do that… Or else I'll leave anyway. I have to get away from Hinata a while… And Besides, I actually have to train. And spend some quality time with Akamaru. And forget how wonderful Hinata is, and how intoxicating her smell is. How beautiful her eyes are in moonlight, and how her laughter makes my heart stop for a second. How her lips tasted when I kissed her for the first time… **

**I really have to forget her… She deserves better than me, and she won't ever love me. She's totally out of my league. She's put of everyone's league. She has to be an angel, or goddess or something… I wonder how long I've been in love with her… Probably since we got to know each other better… Damn, I hate love. I'll totally leave this village soon, preferably tomorrow morning. And I won't bring any unnecessary with me. Just my ninjathings and Akamaru. And maybe some food. Not even this diary. It'll just remind me of Hinata.**

**Well. I guess I won't write in this for a while now. **

**Kiba**

* * *

A/N: No, This is not the end of this story. I would never end a story like this D: If I ever does, The end of the world will be near XD


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Cloud... I lied XD When I said that I would update in about an half hour, I should've said 2 minutes X**

**Anyways, When I wrote this chap, my computer got some supergrudge against me D: it must've been because of the 13 D: XD**

**Read and enjoy? Kthxbai.**

* * *

_Dear__Diary__._

_Today I deci__ded to go and talk to Kiba-kun, to tell him that I love him, and everything. So I went there, and knocked on the door. When it got opened, it was Tsume, and she was crying a little. So I asked why. And then… she told me that Kiba-kun had left the village to train, and he might be gone for months. I just stared at her a while, until she pulled me inside, into the kitchen, and forced me down on a chair. And then she gave me a cup of tea and a note. When I picked the note up, I saw that it was Kibas handwriting, and it stood something like this:_

_Yo Mom._

_I and Akamaru left this morning. We're going to train outside the village, and we might be gone for a couple of months. The Hokage said "Max six Months, or else!" So, you won't see me for a while. But you'll get a lot peace and quiet at home now at least. But when I return, I'll be stronger than ever, and you'll have a son to be proud of! _

_Kiba._

_I read it over and over again, before I put it on the table, staring at it. Kiba-kun had left the village. He had left __me__. I wouldn't see him for a long time. I started to cry when I thought it, and I stood up, and ran out of the house. I didn't want to be there if Kiba-kun wasn't there, I didn't want to be in Konoha anymore if Kiba-kun wasn't there. I want to be with him, no matter what. But when I got to the village gates, I got stopped by the guards on duty. They wouldn't let me follow him without the Hokages orders. But I tried to get past them, but it ended with one of them forcing me to go home. So now I'm sitting here, crying more than I've ever done. What If he never returns? What if he dies? Or meet some cute girl in some other village? _

_Oh, Kiba-kun… Why couldn't you take me with you?_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, And next chapter will probably be in Hinatas POV (diary) too, Since Kiba didn't bring his with him XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As I said... Another Hinata entry... And It's TIMESKIP TIME!! 8D And... Next chap will be in original story style... I can't write that In diary.. eh... diary style XD Hope you guys will like it anyways :D**

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_Today it has been exactly five months since Kiba-kun left the village. I wonder when he'll come back… I miss him so bad. And I've got to tell him that I love him with all of my heart. _

_Oh, and you know how I've written about how I've gotten a little fatter and stuff? I know why now. I did a pregnancy test and it was positive. I'm pregnant, diary. I'm pregnant with Kiba-kun. If my father finds out, he'll throw me out. I'll be able to hide it as long I can hide my stomach by wearing Neji-niisamas shirts. But I'm kinda happy that I'm pregnant with Kiba-kuns child. It'll mean that he'll live on, even if he's dead… And it's our lovechild. I wonder how Kiba-kun will react when I tell him… Will he get happy? Or will he get scared away? As I know, Kiba-kun doesn't like children… But… If it's his child… He can't reject it… Right? He won't leave me to take care of the child all by myself… Would he? Oh dear… I want him to come home right now. So I can hug him hard, and kiss him, feel his scent, look into his dark eyes and tell him how much I love him… And then tell him that we're going to be parents in four months… _

_Oh my! It just kicked, I think. It felt like that! The baby kicked! How amazing! Oh, I wish Kiba were here to experience this with me… _

_I just want him to come home again… Come home to me… I miss him so very much… _

_Oh, the doorbell just rang, so I guess I have to stop now._

_See you tomorrow._

_/Hinata &__ the Baby_

* * *

**A/N: 8D This is an epic story for me. By the time I write this, it has 1140 hits and 23 reviews. 8D I love all of you!  
**


	15. The End

**A/N: The last and final chapter of Dear Diary. My first chapter story that I've finished. Ever. I'm proud of it. It's my little lovechild. **

**Ahum. Ok, I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, Especially Cloud, Persianlady, Blondedmonkey, Garouga88 and xShYgIrLx. :) This chapter is for you guys :D **

* * *

Hinata put down her diary on her desk, and ran out of her room.

"I'm coming!" The doorbell rang again, and she ran to the main door and opened it. "Shino-kun? What are you doing here at this time?" She looked confused at the snowy Shino that stood on her walkway, looking mysterious as always.

"I have something important to tell you." She blinked a little confused.

"Ok… Do you want to come inside?"

"The outpost has spotted Kiba. He is not so far away from the gates." Shino seemed to think that it was everything she needed to know, since he began to walk away again. She looked shocked at his back.

"W… What? Is that true, Shino-kun?" He nodded a little, still walking.

"Yes, I am going to meet him to… say welcome back." She quickly took on her shoes, and her jacket, and ran out after him, closing the door after her.

"I'll come too, Shino-kun!" Her heart was beating like crazy as they walked towards the gates. She would finally meet Kiba again. She would finally be able to hug him again. She couldn't stop herself from smiling big. "Let's run, Shino-kun!" She began to run, taking Shinos hand. She heard how he sighed, but it didn't matter. She was about to meet the one that had stolen her heart. When they got to the gates, she let go of Shinos hand and started to scout out on the road. She wanted him to come now, right now, so she could hug him hard. "Come on, come on, Kiba-kun… Walk faster." She started to sway on her feet of pure tenseness. Then, she saw him coming, riding on his big dog, and her heart stopped for about 5 seconds. She put her hands over her mouth and got tears of joy in her eyes. "K…Kiba-kun…" She heard how Shino walked up beside her, but she didn't care, she just looked at the man she loved, and how he got closer and closer to them. When he almost was at the gates, he jumped of his dog, and laughed a little.

"Ok, I know that I was away a long time, but I didn't expect a welcome party." When he came up to them, he smiled at Hinata. "Why do you look so shocked? It's just me. I mean, you look like I just returned fro... Ouf!" Before he could finish his sentence, Shino hit him hard, Straight on his nose. Kiba put his hands on it, and glared at Shino. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Shino calmly turned around and began to walk away.

"Just so that I don't have to come after you later."

"AND WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WITH THAT?!" Kiba looked really pissed as Shino disappeared in a flash of light.

"… K… Ki… Kiba-kun… How's y… your nose?" Hinata stuttered low, while twisting a hankie she had picked up from her pocket, not daring to give it to him. He looked at her, and then at his hands.

"It's bleeding a little, but otherwise, fine." She gave him the hankie, blushing bad.

"H… Here… Take this." He didn't take it, instead he took her hand, and led her to Akamaru.

"You look like you're freezing, Hinata. Come on, let's go to my house." He lifted her up and placed her on Akamarus back, before he jumped up behind her, putting his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't fall off. She blushed more, and hoped that he would notice her stomach, as the big dog began to run towards the Inuzuka house. She wanted to tell him by herself, making him understand that she was happy that she was pregnant. She felt how he sniffed on her neck a little carefully, and began to blush more. He made her heart beat more than ever by doing that, and it felt like she was going to faint. She took some deep breaths to calm down, and as she got completely calm, Akamaru stopped and barked, to show them that they were at home. Kiba jumped of him, and helped Hinata down. "I hope my mom's not at home, she'll hug the shit outta me when she sees me…" He made a little face as he unlocked the door, and opened it, and Hinata giggled a little.

"S… She has really missed you, K… Kiba-kun…" He walked in and she followed.

"I don't care. I don't like it when she hugs me." He closed the door after them, and took of his jacket, and she felt how she began to blush more. He had gotten so muscular. He sure had been training hard during these five months he had been gone. She shook her head a little, she was staring at him, and she couldn't do that. It would make him think that she was weird. She quietly took of her jacket, hoping he wouldn't notice her stomach, it had gotten a lot fatter than it had been five months ago, and if he would look at her for a while, he would see it. "Let's go to my room…" He took her hand again, and she noticed how warm it was, and how safe she felt when she held it. She smiled as he dragged her into his room, and closed the door. He walked to his desk, and sat down on the chair, and she sat down on his bed. He looked at her and smiled. "How have you been these five months?" She looked down at her hands and poked her fingers a little.

"W…Well… I… I… I have been missing y… you really much, K…Kiba-kun…" He then stood up again, and walked to her, and leaned really close, smiling a little.

"You have?" She nodded a little, blushing bad.

"Y…Yes… I have…"

"That's good, since I have been missing you too." He stroke her cheek a little. She swallowed hard and tried not to hug him, and kiss him.

"K…Kiba-kun… I… I have something to tell you…" He stopped stroking her cheek, and sat down beside her, taking her hand.

"… What?"

"… W…Well… actually… It's two things…" She bit her lip a little, what was she supposed to start with?

"What Hinata?" Kiba sounded a little nervous, for some reason. She decided to confess to him first, and then tell him about the baby.

"… Well… The first thing is… That I… I… I l…love you, Kiba-kun…" He was quiet a while.

"… What?"

"I… I love you…"

"… Seriously?" She nodded a little, not saying anything. He then hugged her hard. "Oh Hinata. Oh Hinata… Thank you… Thank you for saying that. You just made me the happiest man on earth." She got away from him and stood up, turning her back against him.

"I… I have something more to tell you…"

"… What?" She heard how he stood up too, and she put her hands on her stomach as she closed her eyes.

"… I'm… I'm pregnant, Kiba-kun…" He was quiet a very long while.

"Wha…" Before he could say anything more, the door got kicked open.

"KIBA!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Kiba looked aghast at his mom, who looked really crazy.

"M… Mom?!" She growled at him.

"FIRST YOU DISAPPEAR FROM ME FOR FIVE MONTHS, AND WHEN YOU COMES BACK, I GET TO KNOW THAT YOU MADE HINATA-CHAN PREGNANT BEFORE YOU LEFT!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!"

"Oh shit!" Kiba ran to his window and opened before he jumped out it, with Tsume after him.

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE FUCKSHIT!!" Hinata ran to the window and looked after them as they ran down the street.

"K… Kiba-kun…"

"IF YOU'RE STILL BREATHING WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, YOU'RE GONNA PACK YOUR STUFF AND GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE!! DO YOU HEAR THAT?!" Tsume waved with her fists as she chased Kiba. Kiba, on the other hand, was running for his life.

"Why?! What did I do wrong?!"

"YOU MADE HINATA-CHAN PREGNANT!!" Suddenly Kiba ran into someone, which grabbed his shirt.

"You what with Hinata-sama?" Kiba stared scared at Neji that looked really scary.

"… N… Nothing…" Neji leaned closer.

"You bastard…" Kiba got away from him, and began to run for his life again, now from both Tsume and Neji. _**Now**_he understood what Shino meant when he had said_ "Just so that I don't have to come after you later."_ Suddenly he tripped, and fell. But before he even could get to think '_Shit I'm dead_', He heard Hinatas voice.

"Please don't hurt Kiba-kun!" He sat up in the snow, and looked back. Hinata stood between him and the two, very angry, persons that wanted to kill him.

"Why not, Hinata-sama? He forced himself upon you, and took you virginity!" Neji pointed at Kiba, but Hinata shook her head.

"No. He didn't force himself upon me. Ok, first he kinda did, but I wanted it. I wanted to sleep with Kiba-kun, and that's because I love him. And I'll raise his child, even if he doesn't want it, and even when my father throws me out, I'll be happy. Since I know that I'll have a family with the one I love. Even if it isn't a real family, we'll still have a bond between us, since we have a child together. And I'll love that child just as much as I love Kiba-kun!" Kiba looked shocked at her.

"H… Hinata…" She turned around and looked at him, smiling, while putting her hands on her stomach.

"It's out lovechild, Kiba-kun." He stood up and rushed to her, putting his arms around her pulling her close.

"Oh Hinata… I'll take care of both you and the baby. I promise. I'll work really hard and save all the money I earn, so we can give out baby a good life. And I'll get a nice apartment to us, where we'll live and we'll be happy."

"The happiest ever…" She mumbled, hugging him back.

"Yes, The happiest ever." The both of them smiled, knowing that they never would have to write in some silly diaries again, because now, they could talk to each other.

They were finally one.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Oh, and if you don't like the final grande of DD, I'm so sorry TTnTT I'm sorry if I let you guys down TTnTT I'll hit myself with my pink umbrella all night just because of that TTnTT**

**NOW OFF TO NEW ADVENTURES AND STORIES :D Stay tuned XD**


End file.
